


MCYT one-shots

by Dackytwo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dackytwo/pseuds/Dackytwo
Summary: TAGS WILL BE ADDED AS ONESHOTS WILL BE WRITTEN.A  series of one-shots with warnings at each of them, mainly VERY unhealthy relationships but the only kind of fluff I can do is baking so...I'll tell y'all when requests are open, this is mainly a fic where I write when I just WANT TO
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch/Zak Ahmed
Kudos: 17





	MCYT one-shots

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnibgs at start of the chapters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abusive skephalo oneshot.
> 
> **TRIGGER WARNING: ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIPS AND DOMESTIC VIOLENCE, MANIPULATION AND YELLING**

Note: this is mainly a vent chapter, I’m not in danger currently if you were wondering uh yeah the situation didn’t have THIS context but, yeah the hitting part um it happened, if you dont wanna see this shit then please just wait until I make another one or if theres already another chapter released go and read that one.

**TRIGGER WARNING: ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIPS AND DOMESTIC VIOLENCE, MANIPULATION AND YELLING**

Bad hummed as he held the grocery bag close to his chest, some of the bread slightly peaking from the top of it. He slowly walked to his apartment building, climbing the stairs until he was at his destination. As he walked in front of the wooden door he took out his keys from his pocket, holding the bag of groceries in only one hand. 

As soon as the door was opened, the man noticed something was off. All the lights were turned off, and the apartment was completely dark, the fact it was about 7 PM did not help the lighting. 

He put the keys on the small table beside the front door right after closing the door behind him and making sure it was locked. He turned on the lights of the apartment, he saw the living room, as empty as usual, and next to it the kitchen. He sighed and walked over to the counter, putting the bag on it. 

He took off his coat, putting it on the coatrack. He noticed his boyfriend’s coat was laying on the couch, the other was probably sleeping in their bedroom. Bad shook his head a little, trying to convince himself that this was just an episode and that his boyfriend was too stressed.

He took off his black shoes, putting them on the rug that was in front of the door. He yawned as he stretched, letting out a small sound of amusement and smiling slightly as he tried to relax. Maybe a nap would make him relax.

He headed towards the bedroom, walking into the small apartment. As soon as he was in front of the door, he noticed it was semi-open, and the light inside was on. He smiled warmly at the thought of seeing his lover and pushed the door open, beaming as he saw Skeppy standing in front of the bed, arms crossed. 

“Skeppy!” Bad said in an excited voice, running towards his lover to hug him and only slowing down halfway when his boyfriend glared at him, eyes filled with hatred that made Bad shiver. 

“Skeppy..?” The brunette questioned, looking at the raven confused and sad, wondering what would happen for the man to be so angry at him for.

“You flirted with Quackity.” Skeppy said, making Bad freeze as his eyes widened as he giggled from the incredulous situation. Apparently, his lover didn’t like his response, as he walked over to the slightly shorter individual and grabbed him by the collar, making Bad stop laughing.

“Skep, you’re- you’re misunderstanding- we’re just friends! Plus, Quackity also has a bo-“ Bad said, smiling and still finding the misunderstanding quite funny before his lover interrupted him.

“Bullshit.” The cold tone made the brunette shiver, and Skeppy released his grip on his collar, pushing him back and making him trip and land on his back.

“Ow!” The older said in pain, sitting up and frowning before looking up at the harsh glare he received from the other, the other's eyes were so dark he couldn't recognize the one he loved for almost two years in.

“You ALWAYS do this and I let it slide because I LOVE you Bad, but this is too far. If you won’t listen to me when I’m kind to you then I’ll STOP being kind.” Skeppy said in such a venomous voice that they made Bad shiver as the demon hybrid looked up in disbelief. But there was only one feeling that made all the others seem irrelevant. Shame. It was shame, for being so stupid and not noticing the signs, for making his loving and caring boyfriend resort to doing this.

The raven walked right in front of Bad, before moving his leg back in a motion to kick him. The other immediately curled up on himself, using his legs to protect his abdomen and his arms to protect his legs and chest. Skeppy started kicking him repeatedly, making his hands and arms burn and trembling, before using his muscular arms to grab Bad’s wrists and move his arms away so strongly the brunette thought his blood circulation would have stopped.

Skeppy started hitting him in the chest, making the other struggle to breathe and snuggle his legs further up his chest, bringing tears to his eyes and gasp loudly. Eventually Bad’s back gave into the pressure as he fell back, his body only being held up by Skeppy holding his arms up as he felt like they were going to fall off from the tight pull. He sobbed.

His legs were separated from his abdomen as he felt the last bit of energy to fight back remaining leave, uncurling them almost completely before his lover- that man- started to kick him there, he felt himself go in a coughing fit as he sobbed and sobbed asking him to just stop because he learned his lesson and he was sorry. 

“Shut up! You’re such an ungrateful bitch! I pay for our fucking rent and you do nothing all day!” Liar. Was that a lie though? Bad wasn’t sure anymore. The man kicked him one last time before letting go of his arms, making Bad’s head hit the floor as he sobbed more and more, slowly half-curling in on himself with the little to no energy he had anymore. He vaguely heard the door close as he felt like his ears were filled with cotton.

He just laid there, struggling to breathe normally as he thought about he everything had gone right the past month and questioning himself on why he would be such an idiot.


End file.
